Le Sablier de Xélor
Description: center L'Horloge de Xélor (extrait tiré du Krosmoz): "Au commencement il n'y avait aucune horloge, aucune montre, aucun coucou ... ni même un simple un bâton en bois enfoncé dans le sol pour dire le temps avec une simple ombre. Pour tuer le temps (ou plutôt l’inverse !), le dieu Xélor s’intéresse aux pulsations émises par les six Dofus primordiaux. Tic-tic-tac, tic-tac-tac : leur rythme finit par lui donner une idée. Et s’il se calquait sur lui pour quantifier le temps qui passe ? Ni une, ni deux, le dieu met en application son projet et crée un outil de mesure adapté : l’Horloge de Xélor. Et puis, tant qu’il y est, il en profite pour proclamer l’an 0 par la même occasion. Désormais, tous les événements passés et futurs seront classés par rapport à cette journée. Il y aura eu « l’avant l’Horloge de Xélor », et il y aura « l’après ». Le temps étant maintenant quantifiable, Xélor le découpe en mois, en jours, en heures, en minutes… et, avec l’aide des autres dieux, il nomme des gardiens pour chacune de ces tranches temporelles. C’est le cas, par exemple des Protecteurs des Mois. Mais Rushu, qui s’ennuie dans sa Shukrute (à défaut d’y patiner), veut lui aussi participer ! Il insiste, tant et si bien, qu’il arrive à faire nommer son bras droit, Djaul, comme Protecteur du mois de Descendre. Un moyen simple, mais efficace, d’avoir un doigt dans l’engrenage… pour mieux le détraquer !" Les disciples de Xélor sont créés a l'image de leur Dieu, et comme leur maître, leur tactique préférée implique de s'amuser avec les tiques et les taques . Pour eux, une aiguille d'horloge emballe plus de coup qu'un coup de poing, et le temps est pour eux une arme mortelle -Regardez les contrôler l'initiative et le mouvement de leurs ennemis - Ils aiment utiliser leur tactique de tic-tac pour jouer avec le temps. Fascinés par les mécanismes et rouages d'horloge de toutes sortes, ils ne supportent pas de voir qu'une seule seconde leur glisse entre les doigts … ou un seul ennemi d'ailleurs! Voici une astuce : si vous les voyez jouer avec leurs aiguilles d'horloge, sauvez qui peut, où les cloches sonnèrent bientôt pour vous … Patients élèves qu'ils sont, ils peuvent souvent être vus passant le temps avec les disciples d'Otomai. Sorts de classes tes Les sorts disponible aux membres de la classe Xélor sont : Les dégâts et caractéristiques sont celle du niveau 1 du sort Speed bonus +3 AP Health progression s start with 47 HP, and gain +5 HP per level. Other features *'Archetype:' Time wizards, Mechanical clocks, Disabler. *'Unique features:' AP manipulation, Initiative manipulation, Dial *'Strike power:' Good. Area effects and distance damage. *'Flexibility:' Average. Can limit enemies' actions, but at the cost of the Xelor's damage output. *'Team play:' Good. AP bonuses, and spells that can restrict an opponent's damage output. *'Combat position:' Flanking. Their durability is not high, but their attacks can limit the actual attacks output. *'Good targets:' Opponents with a single costly attack. *'Bad targets:' Multiple opponents, or opponents with multiple cheap attacks, or spare AP. Spell-branch features *'Air:' Damage for AP/ini loss, Teleporting. Damage dealer. *'Fire:' Damage/ini loss, and Area effects. *'Water:' AP removal/AP buffing. *'Support:' Dial, AP managment, Mummification. History The Xelor class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a mummified character that controlled time and magic. However, Ankama has completely redesigned their appearance, so that instead of being a small race, they are now the same height as everyone else. This is in part due to the technologies used to make Wakfu which means all the player models use exactly the same base model. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. Trivia *The Xelor class's full name is "Xelor's Sandglass" *Reading Xelor backwards gives you Rolex, which is a very expensive watch. *The North American Server is named after Nox, a Xelor character from the Wakfu cartoon. Image Gallery External Links *Xelor at Wakfu's Official Site *Xelor Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Xelor at Dofus' Official Site *Xelor at Dofus Wikia en:Xelor de:Xelor es:Xelor it:Xelor pt:Xelor's Sandglass ru:Кселор (Xelor) zh:Xelor Category:Classes